


Outta Dodge

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Hunting Fic, M/M, POV Male Character, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long hunt, the reader finally makes a move on Dean...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outta Dodge

Hunting wendigo was no easy job. After a weekend up on a mountain-range in spring, you were more than ready to see civilization again. Really, you’d settle for a camp-shower and a nap in the backseat of your car at this point. 

“At least vampires are more hospitable than those things.” You pulled yourself over an out-cropping of mossy stone. “I’ll take grimy nests over this any day.”

There was a husky chuckle from the rocks above you, Dean’s dirt-smeared and blood-flecked face lighting up with a grin. He helped one of the survivors down before hopping off the stones. Sam’s shaggy head bobbed above the undergrowth a few yards ahead.

“What? You not a fan of the great outdoors, Y/N?”

You snorted, readjusting the strap of your pack over your chest. “After two days out here I’m gonna be glad to be inside four walls.”

“Guys, I can see the end of the trail!” Sam’s voice called back from ahead.

The survivors perked up, scampering ahead with renewed vigor. The bracken snapped loudly beneath their feet as they pushed toward Sam’s encouraging calls.

“Fucking finally.” You muttered, picking up the pace despite your sore legs. Scaling near-vertical hills and muddy slopes was not easy, as it turned out. Although being behind Dean during those points had gifted you with a _fantastic_ view of his ass. And _goddamn_ …

“Planning on sticking around or are you getting outta dodge tonight?”

You blinked, mentally clearing your head of the image of Dean’s ass in those jeans. Even painted with dirt, mud, blood, and God-knew-what-else, the hunter was a sight. His full lower lip was nicked, another small scratch rode the curve of his jaw. Sweat made his hair spike up at odd angles, dirt turning some spots brown. A rifle was slung over his back, strap crossing his chest. Another was gripped easily in his hands, long, thick fingers looped around the butt and barrel. Green eyes roved over you lingeringly.

Yeah.

That had _not_ escaped your notice. It wasn’t the first time you’d caught Dean checking you out during the hunt. He’d done it periodically, eyes flickering over to you, only to slide down to your mouth, chest, ass, or-

“I’m staying a night. Don’t wanna hit the road looking like I crawled out of my own grave. Sleep sounds really good, too.”

“Yeah? That does sound like a solid plan.”

The undergrowth finally thinned, giving way to the lot at the edge of the trail. Sam was helping some of the survivors into their car, smiling and murmuring reassuringly. 

Car doors clicked shut with metallic thuds. Tires crunched over dirt and loose stone as the group pulled away. 

Sam strode over to the Impala, leaning against the trunk until you and Dean reached him. 

“Hey, good job up there, Y/N. Thanks for answering the call.” Sam offered his hand with a smile.

You shook it, “No problem. It was an experience, working with the two of you.”

That earned a chuckle from both of them. Dean popped the trunk on the Impala, setting his guns and pack inside before turning again. A thin card of white fluttered between his fingertips, printed with tiny black letters.

“Here. In case we, ah, ever need each other on a case again.” 

Sam snorted softly, making for the passenger side of the car. You smiled, slipping the card into the back pocket of your jeans. Dean was fairly transparent. 

“If you want, I know a motel in town. You guys could follow me there. Maybe we could share a drink or something after getting cleaned up?” 

“That sounds great, actually.” Dean’s eyes glinted in the afternoon sunlight that filtered through the leaves overhead. His smile gained an edge that made your insides flip hotly.

You went your separate ways, engines starting with thundering growls. Your truck easily climbed the small hill that connected the dirt lot to the road. Gravel spat upward, sending loose rock shivering off the edges of the path. You pushed your pack off and onto the passenger seat, pulling the visor down to block the warm rays of the sun from your eyes.

The road into town was a short one, trees flying by in blurs of green and brown. The odd house popped by before disappearing into the trees around a bend. Soon, houses grew closer together, road signs declaring gas stations and lodging pointed toward town. Telephone poles and electrical wires cropped up, shadows criss-crossing the road. The Impala followed after your truck, engine audible even over the sound of your own and the muted radio static.

Then, suddenly, you were entering the town. A quick left turn after the gas station had the motel in sight. It’s neon was near-invisible in the sunlight, vacancy sign blinking dimly. 

You cut the engine and stepped out, stopping to grab your pack from the seat before shutting the door. Dean wrangled their own bags from the Impala’s trunk as you made for the main entrance. 

The owner only gave your appearance an unhappy blink before taking your proffered information. People came down off the trail and into town all the time. Sure, maybe they weren’t as filthy as you might have been, but a paying customer was a paying customer. 

The door’s bells chimed behind you, booted feet scuffing over the welcome mat. 

“Your keys, sir. Check out time is eleven tomorrow morning.” The owner slid the keys across the counter, rings labelled with the number of your room. “Have a good evening.”

“Thanks,” You turned, brushing past Dean with a quick wink. The spare key fell into his pocket easily, jacket barely shifting as you moved past.

Your insides were a knotted mess of heat and nerves as you shucked your clothes outside the bathroom door.

Dean had definitely been interested, there’d been no denying that. The sidelong glances and lingering bouts of full-on eye-fucking had been enough for you to figure that much out. And the phone number thing? Yeah. Dean was interested for sure.

But was he interested enough to accept your invitation?

You twisted the knobs for water, toying with them until the temperature was right. Once underneath the water, you let out a happy groan. 

The brown and red of dirt and blood ran down the drain in dizzying swirls. You grabbed up the tiny bottle of shampoo nearest to you and worked it through your hair. It took two washes before it felt like all the grit was gone. 

Soap stung in the myriad of tiny cuts you had over your cheek and arms. Was Dean showering then, too? God, you’d kill to get a look at his ass without denim in the way. 

The image of Dean, bare and beneath the spray of a shower, had you biting back a groan. Your cock twitched, starting to fill as your imagination ran rampant.

Metal squeaked, hinges working as the bathroom door cracked open. You froze, hand stilling on your belly, soap still clenched between your fingers. Through the shower-curtain, a tall, broad-shouldered silhouette stretched and distorted as clothing hit the floor with soft sounds.

Blunt-tipped fingers looped around the curtain’s edge, tugging it aside. The air punched out of your lungs in one quick push. Green eyes met your’s before sliding down slowly, tracing over every inch of your body. Just as slowly, they worked their way back up, snagging on your own as Dean stepped into the shower with you. 

The rings of the curtain scraped over the bar, filmy fabric blocking out the harsh incandescence of the bulbs over the sink. 

“Hey,” You managed to work the word out of your throat as Dean pulled the bar of soap from your hand.

Those full lips quirked up into a crooked smile. “Hey, yourself.”

Water sluiced down over his body, wetting already damp hair. Scars and smatterings of freckles marked his skin. A flush had already turned the tops of his cheeks and ears pink. His chest rose and fell quickly, nipples hard beneath the spray of the water. His belly hollowed beneath your gaze. 

_Shit._

He was already hard, cock flushed and _holy hell.._.

“Almost thought you weren’t gonna come.” You reached out, hesitantly brushing your fingers over his chest. Goosebumps rose up beneath your fingertips. 

“Hmm, I haven’t, yet.” 

You snorted, shoving at his chest. “Did you just come here to make jokes, because, mmph-”

Dean leaned in, mouth crashing against your’s. His lips were every bit as soft as they looked. Your eyes fell shut as you leaned up, deepening the kiss with a sigh.

The pads of your fingers ghosted over one of Dean’s nipples, earning a shuddering gasp from the hunter. In retaliation, his hands slid down, calloused palms cupping your ass and squeezing. The action had you leaning forward with a moan, the fronts of your bodies colliding.

“Fuck!” Dean’s hips bucked, cock sliding alongside your’s.

His teeth nipped at your lower lip when you plucked at his nipple and gave a thrust of your own. 

“C-Can I touch you? God, I need to touch you-”

Dean hummed something that sounded like a ‘ _yes_ ’ against the skin of your throat. 

Water trickled down your cheek, dripping from the edge of your jaw onto your chest. Teeth scrap over your throat before a hot, wet tongue soothed over the sting. A thumb rubbed over your nipple as Dean’s free hand palmed your ass.

Your fingertips skidded over wet skin flecked with spots of brown and gold and stripes of white. The soft expanse of his belly hollowed when your knuckles brushed against it. Your fingers pushed through short curls before circling around the base of Dean’s cock.

He was thick and hard, hot and heavy in the band of your fingers. You squeezed lightly, hand sliding along his length before you pressed closer and added your cock into the tunnel of your fingers.

Dean’s body jerked, his head falling back as a long, low moan tumbled from his parted lips. 

“ _Fuuuck_ ,” He huffed, “Y/N…”

His hands returned to palm your ass, pulling the cheeks apart to rub the pad of a finger over your hole. 

It was your turn to shudder, loud gasp bouncing off the bathroom walls. You spread your legs a bit farther, breath coming in harsh pants as his finger teased you. He pressed, tip just threatening to breach the ring of muscle before retreating to caress and repeat the action all over again.

“Dean… _Please_ …” You rocked back impatiently. “Just- Oh!”

Dean’s finger pushed past your rim, slowly pressing in before wiggling teasingly. “That what you wanted?”

“ _Mhmm_.”

His laughter puffed across your skin in a hot wash of air. It wasn’t at all an opportune angle, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. And it seemed like Dean couldn’t either. After two days on the mountain, you both were already close. Dean’s hand joined your’s between your bodies, soon taking over when you grew overwhelmed.

Another finger joined the first, making your mouth drop open on a wordless cry.

Dean paused, “Okay?”

You scrabbled at his hip, short nails raking over skin. “ _More_.”

A third finger pushed in, pumping deep and stretching you open. The pads of his fingers were rough, only adding to the delicious, mind-melting sensation of being opened up. Dean’s cock-head rolled around your’s, precome mixing with water and slicking the way for his hand. The rhythm increased, Dean’s fingers squeezing just a little tighter.

The hunter leaned in, “Feel so good around my fingers, Y/N.” The words were growled, low and harsh over the sound of your loud breathing.

“ _Ngghh_ , Dean, please.”

“My fingers open you right up, don’t they? They feel good, huh?”

Your hips bucked as Dean’s fingers pushed deep, scissoring wide. A noise caught in your throat, hungry and desperate.

“Bet you’d like my dick even better. I’d fill you right up, you’d like that, wouldn’t you, Y/N?” 

“Dean, Dean, Dean-” You head kicked back, body finally breaking. “Unnghhh! Fuck! _Dean!_ ”

“Ah, shit. _Fuck_. Y/N!” Dean’s hips banged against your own, his cock jerking alongside your’s.

The water abruptly turned cold, sending the two of you careening into the wall in an attempt to get away from the frigid spray. Dean wrenched the knobs to the left, cutting off the water with a laugh. 

“Jesus Christ, that was…”

“Amazing.” You finished, body still shuddering.

Dean grinned, “You know, we’ve got all night-”


End file.
